Barcodes have become a widely accepted method for storing information about objects such as identification information, parts, prices, serial numbers, and many other bits of data. A one-dimensional and/or two-dimensional barcode symbol is typically a machine-readable array of encoded elements that are printed directly on an object surface or on labels affixed to an object surface. Barcode symbols are typically read by optical techniques, such as by readers implementing scanning laser beams, handheld wands, or mobile phone cameras. Barcode symbols typically comprise bars and spaces with bars of varying widths representing strings of binary ones and spaces of varying widths representing binary zeros. An example of a one-dimensional barcode 101 is shown in FIG. 1.
A QR code is a type of two-dimensional or matrix barcode that may be readable by electronic devices having a camera, such as smart phones, computing devices, specialized scanners, and so on. The matrix barcode may include black blocks or modules arranged in a pattern against a white background. The information encoded within the matrix barcode may be text, uniform resource locator (URL), alphanumeric, numeric and other data. An example of a two-dimensional barcode 102 is shown in FIG. 1B.
Prior art methods exist to add color to traditional one-dimensional barcodes and two-dimensional barcodes (printed using two-dimensional printers) in order to increase the data capacity. However, the data capacity of colored barcodes is still very limited and thus the amount of information that can be stored in bar codes is limited to tracking information, identification information, and the like. Moreover, the existing methods do not enable barcodes to include information that is not easily accessible or visible to a user.
With the advent of three-dimensional (3D) printing technologies, it may be desirable to introduce new ways for increasing the data capacity of barcodes, and for including sensitive non-public information, such that the barcodes can store more information such as manufacturing information, tracking information for manufacturing parts, and 3D design files for the object. This document describes methods and systems that are directed to at least some of the problems described above.